1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cylindrical grinding technology, and particularly, to a sandblasting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many kinds of workpieces need to be ground to a desired shape before use. For example, optical lenses used in a digital camera are ground to a desired shape and size to allow their installation into lens barrels. Generally, a cylindrical grinding process includes the following steps: first, a number of original lenses having a rectangular shape are bonded together by ultraviolet glue to form a cuboid. Second, the cuboid is fixed on a fixing device and the original lenses are together ground to form a number of optical lenses. Third, the glue is removed to separate the optical lenses and the optical lenses are cleaned. However, the separating step and the cleaning step are time-consuming and thus costly. Further, it is difficult to ensure the glue is completely removed from the optical lenses, which can decrease the optical performance of the optical lenses.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a sandblasting apparatus, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.